


In His Arms

by Taekook4ever



Series: Taekook Series [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After Trauma, Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fiction, First Fic!, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Im sorry:'), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin are sweethearts, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hyungs, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Trauma, Violence, alternative universe, cursing, everyone gets hurt, idk - Freeform, read notes first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekook4ever/pseuds/Taekook4ever
Summary: BTS had just finished the last world tour of their comeback, they couldn’t be more proud when saying that it was a success. Bighit has granted them a month long vacation in a private area where it would just be them, that way they would have the freedom to hang out with their boyfriends and do whatever they want.But, what happens when they get unexpected, covered from face to toe and guns in their hands, men in their front door?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: If you do not like the mentions of rape or any type of violence, then this story is not for you!!!! Read at your own risk. I wouldn't want anyone coming at me when I gave warnings here and on the tags.
> 
> Also, I love BTS all equally, and I feel so bad for doing this to Tae T^T, but this was inspired by a dream I had and I just had to write it down sksksks. Anyways, thanks again for reading!!! It means a lot to me <3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He usually wasn’t, this situation would scare anyone. Keeping his mouth shut, he felt them move him from in front of the door to the chimney. When they settled him down, he felt a shot of pain through his, he assumes, broken leg. They didn’t let him down gently. No. They let him down as if dropping an object. Tears were still flowing down as he put himself in the corner, cuddled up as if protecting and creating a barrier around himself.

BTS had just finished their last words to ARMY at a concert, leaving stealthy as to not sadden the family of theirs out there.  

They were walking backstage, sweat dripping from their face and onto the floor. Tired, droopy eyes and legs that wobbled to a door where inside was a couch and refreshments that are waiting for them. They were all panting from the extreme choreographies. Their throats sore from all the singing, but all the while, they couldn’t have been happier with the success of the tour. 

Once sat down, Namjoon, Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi are all sitting on the couch while Jin and Taehyung sat in a chair and Jungkook standing, they were all talking about the concert that night. As they did so, their Manager, Sejin, walked in with a big smile on his face.

“I’m so proud of you guys. It was a success as always.” Sejin said enthusiastically at the boys. 

The boys all cheered for tonight. Namjoon gave his wide dimpled smile at him while saying “Teamwork makes the dream work, Hyung.” The other members gave out noises of agreement. 

Sejin nodded at his comment with a wide smile displayed on his face. He always loved it when the boys gave it their best in performances and knowing that their hard work paid off makes his chest flutter. He gave out a small sigh of content, walking towards a small desk where Jungkook was standing, he crossed his arms over his chest and started talking, “I have been talking with PD-nim, he and I both acknowledge how well you all have worked. And so…”

He decided to give a dramatic pause just to add more effect to it. The boys didn’t panic at all at how he decided to word it, their gut feeling was good, and most of the time it wasn’t wrong. But he just wouldn’t say it. 

“C’ mon hyung, you can’t just say something like that and immediately stop,” Jungkook whined towards him.

“Shh! Jungkook, he has to put in a dramatic effect, it makes everything more suspenseful because you don't know what he has to say.” Jin started speaking, making everyone give their undivided attention to him. He gave them a storytelling stare, “Could it be good? Bad? The world may never know…”

Nobody decided to talk after hearing Jin, looking at him as if he just grew another head. Even their manager was looking at him funny. Jin turned over to Taehyung and started laughing out of embarrassment, his ears turned red and Taehyung started laughing with him. The others quickly followed close behind. Namjoon looked towards his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, still chuckling “Hyung, what was that about?”

“I don’t know. It just came to me so I just started talking without really knowing it.” 

Everyone just laughed harder at that, because it was such a Jin thing. Saying the most random things at the most random moment was what made Jin… Jin. Taehyung quickly composed himself before talking to Sejin. “Hyung, what was it that you wanted to say?”

All the members got quiet and serious as they started to get curious as to what he wanted to say. 

Sejin smiled widely “PD-nim rented you guys a cabin in California for a month.” 

The members had stared wide-eyed at their manager, not exactly believing that they’ll have a one-month long vacation. 

“Hyung… You’re not lying are you?” Jimin said with excitement eliciting from his voice.

“Now why would I joke about that dear Jiminie?” He said it with a bit of a tease but also sincerity in his voice.

\-------

Taehyung couldn’t believe it, after five years of nonstop practicing, and preparing for comebacks, they will finally have a real vacation. With his eyes wide and a big smile plastered on his face, he turned to look towards his boyfriend, who was already doing so. And he was sure Jungkook was thinking the same thing: it being in a month-long vacation meant, no cameras all around them while watching their every move, having all the privacy in the world (well not really since their hyungs would be there also), but they could spend time together as real boyfriends. No more hiding.

Taehyung gave his boyfriend his famous boxy smile in which got him a bunny one in return. He looked around to his members and saw all of them, except Hoseok, looking to their partners the same way. 

“If I may ask, Hyung, where are we going?” J-hope said with curiosity in his voice.

Sejin looked at the others and said “Since we thought you all would like a month with just you guys and relaxation,” Taehyung, along with the other members, nodded with a wide smile, “We decide on Big Bear Lake. The house we rented for you guys is very spacious, the view is very nice and-” he stopped midway, seeing the excited look on their faces, and smirked. “Well, I guess you’ll have to see for yourselves when you arrive tomorrow.” 

“What? Are we leaving tonight?” Yoongi asked with a quirked eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around Jimin's waist, giving him a light tug. Taehyung was also surprised at leaving way too soon.

Sejin nodded, confirming the curiosity they all had. “That’s right, so instead of listening to me, you all should be at the van. What’re you all waiting for? Go, go, go!” 

Taehyung scrambled to his feet, getting his stuff and then running out back from where the concert was held. Security was rushing right behind him and the group, ensuring their safety at all cost, even when they got to the van. Inside, they were all chatting away excitedly, thinking on what to do on their trip or on what to expect when they got there. Taehyung was no exception, he was the loudest amongst the members, chirping excitedly with Jhope and Jimin. His boyfriend had to give him gentle squeezes on his hand whenever he got too excited.

When they arrived back at their dorms, they didn’t waste any time on taking off their shoes and ran straight to their rooms packing up their stuff. 

\---------

Taehyung was the last one to finish, going over everything just to make sure he had all the right stuff.

“Tae come on! We’re gonna be late for our flight if we don’t hurry up!” Namjoon shouted as he walked out with his luggage in hand.

“I’m coming!” Taehyung finally closed his suitcase and ran towards the van that was waiting outside. 

When he got inside, he wore a smug smile that gave him mainly complaints from the other members. He only tuned them out and turned towards his boyfriend.

“Kookie do you think we’ll be able to room together?”

Jungkook only rolled his eyes at him but gave him a gentle smile all the while. “Of course we’ll room together Tae. There won’t be any cameras for us to do otherwise.”

Taehyung beamed at him while he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Grabbing his hand while playing with his fingers. “Good, cause I really wanna cuddle with you.”

Before Jungkook could answer, Jimin interjected with his own response. “Aww Tae was I not a good cuddle buddy?” He looked with his best puppy dog eyes while Taehyung and Jungkook only rolled their eyes.

“Oh shush midget.” Jungkook snuggled close to Taehyung, letting his nose ruffle in his neck.

Taehyung giggled at how his boyfriend was riling his best friend up in anger. He had heard Jimin saying something along the lines of ‘Ya! How dare you?’ and ‘I was born in Busan first! So I should get some respect’. While his boyfriend, Yoongi, tried to calm him down.

Taehyung and Jungkook only ignored the pair. Too caught up in themselves to care what was going on with the others. The older of the two was mostly excited because he could finally give him sweet kisses in the morning, middle of the day, and at night. He could do it randomly and not have directors pull them apart. 

They arrived at the airport soon after, walking out and into the building hand in hand. They weren’t worried if there were any paparazzi’s, they were sure that there wouldn’t be any fans nor cameras. Getting their tickets and getting checked, they boarded the plane with too much excitement coursing through their bodies. 

Bangtan assigned seating partners when they were on the van, Although it was completely unnecessary since they knew they would end up with their boyfriends anyway. Taehyung sometimes felt bad for leaving Jhope alone a few times, and this time was no exception. 

He had asked him if he was to sit with him instead of being alone on the 11-hour flight. Jhope had kindly declined the offer stating “This is the first time in years where you can actually be with your boyfriend. Cherish it while it lasts.” And Taehyung couldn’t be even more grateful towards his friend. With a smile and a nod, he went and sat with Jungkook, who already had his earphones on. Not wanting to disturb him, he gently laid his head on his boyfriends' broad shoulders and closing his eyes, the aftermath of the concert finally getting to him.

\-----------

“Tae? Babe, we're here.”

Taehyung had felt someone shaking him by the shoulder, gently trying to wake him up. He was up, but he didn’t want to open his eyes. 

“Let me sleep, Kookie… “ He had mumbled back to his younger boyfriend. 

“Babe… Everyone is already out waiting for us outside. And they’re going to have our throats if we don’t hurry up getting off this plane.” He decided not to answer his boyfriend, not really feeling like waking up at all. 

“Kim Timothy, I will leave you on this plane if you don’t wake up right now.”

His eyes shot open, looking at a smug looking Jungkook, bag in hands. He groaned at what his boyfriend had called him. He knew he hated being called that, mostly because it wasn’t his real name. And yet, he’d still use it on him on multiple occasions.

“You wouldn’t dare leave me.” Taehyung gave him a glare, daring to do the exact opposite. And the brat did just that, surprising Taehyung, as he shrugged and walked away. “Kookie!” He quickly got his stuff together, before standing up to grab his things.

“I already got your bags, just cmon and hurry up.” Jungkook yelled back over his shoulder, with a light chuckle at the end.

Taehyung pouted towards his direction while walking, he gave out a low ‘hmph’ and an ‘asshole’ under his breath. Jungkook must’ve heard him because he only turned around for a split second giving him a smirk before continuing on his path. 

Finally out of the plane and another earful from the members, they finally walk inside the building to rent a car. 

Walking inside was no different from last night, they weren’t mobbed and were moving freely. Taehyung felt himself relax on the situation. Looking at Jungkook he felt a bit guilty on not carrying his own stuff even though before entering, he had insisted his boyfriend on letting him carry his own stuff, but his boyfriend was stubborn. So he let him be still feeling a bit guilty but he let it go.

Once getting their rented their car, they quickly walked to it, placing their stuff on the back. They got the Toyota Innova, enough for all of them to fit if they wanted to go out. 

Filing in the car, they went onto the destination their manager had sent them not long ago. Since it was a 2-hour long drive, they decided on playing some road trip games, even singing once in a while to keep themselves entertained.

\---------

Once arriving, they couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful cabin. They immediately got out gawking at it before Namjoon spoke. “Let’s check it out first, then we’ll come back for our stuff. 

Everyone nodded, hurrying to get inside the house that they would be staying in for the rest of the month. Opening the door, they were immediately greeted with the living room, which had a chimney with a TV right above it. A small mug table was in front of the couches in the middle of the room. Walking to their left, they found a dining table that had eight chairs and a door that led outside to a porch. In front of the dining table was the kitchen, it wasn’t big, but it was spacious. They noticed a room right beside the fridge and decided to walk in. It was a master bedroom with a bathroom.

The master bedroom consisted of a king sized bed, with red sheets and pillows. The TV was hanging on the wall with a small wooden desk on the bottom with the controls and channel box on top. There was one lamp on the right side and a dresser on the left. 

“Joon and I would get this bedroom.” Everyone looking at him in confusion.

“Aren’t you gonna wait to see the other bedrooms?” Yoongi had asked his voice monotone.

Jin waved him off, “Nah, you guys choose yours, Joon go get the bags.” he started walking towards the bathroom.

Namjoon frowned at his boyfriend as the others chuckled. “What? What about you?”

Jin flipped his nonexistent long hair dramatically and said “Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna shower because I stink. I haven’t been able to take a nice bath since yesterday because of the concert.” Many of the members gave out noises of agreement as Namjoon sighed.

“Alright fine.” Namjoon nodded towards the guys before heading out himself not before muttering “Pretty sure he only picked this room because it’s closer to the kitchen.” Everyone except Jin heard him and they gave out a light laugh.

The guys watched Namjoon and Jin go do their things. They walked out of the bedroom and headed straight towards the stairs. There was a small balcony with two chairs at the end, and before that, there was a corridor with four doors. Yoongi opened the first one to his reach. 

It was a second bedroom, with two lamps at each side of the bed and a small trash can at a corner of the room. The closet was on the other side of the room, it was a small walk-in closet. The bed had red sheets, with white pillows over it, no headboard.

“Yoongs and I would sleep here,” Jimin said as he plopped himself on the bed, messing up the clean sheets.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see the other bedrooms?” Jhope asked the others.

Taehyung nodded at Jhopes statement. “Yeah, you might like the other ones. Can’t just choose right away.”

Jimin snuggled close to a pillow as Yoongi walked around to lay on the opposite end. “We’re fine, now go choose your rooms.”

Jhope only shrugged before leaving, Taehyung followed behind while Jungkook stayed behind to tell them to get their stuff out of the car. They all went to the next door, opening it and finding only one couch as soon as they walked in, in front of the window. There were a small desk and chair right beside it. They soon found a small bed cooped up in a corner. “Nice, Since it’s just me with no partner, I’ll choose this one.”

The last couple couldn’t argue with him on that since they wouldn’t fit at all if it were two people. The bedroom itself was small enough. Jungkook nodded before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and walking out. “Guess this means the last one is ours.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. Jungkook only gave him a sheepish smile before walking in the last room. This time, it had three beds. Two queen sizes and one kiddy one. There was a window in front of the two beds, a small bookshelf far end with a lamp in front. The TV was also hanging on the wall on top of a dresser. The kiddy bed was on the far left when entering, in front of another window. Beside is was a small cooped up space with a chair.

Jungkook and Taehyung both looked at each other until Taehyung spoke. “Can we sleep on the bed far from the door?”

“Of course love.” He said nodding with a big smile on his face.

Taehyung gave out a sigh of relief. His boyfriend was always so compliant with Taehyung, sometimes it’s a disadvantage of his but he still loves him and is thankful of him. 

“I’m gonna go get the bags okay? I’ll be right back.” He started heading for the door but not before saying “If you want, you can move stuff how you would like it. I won't mind.” He shot him his bunny smile before leaving. 

Taehyung was happy he can change a few things, but he decided against it, not really in the mood of doing so and is exceptionally tired, even though he slept the whole way from Seoul to Los Angeles. Instead, he opted in just undoing the bed, that way after unpacking and eating they would head straight to bed. 

\-------

Unpacking took up most of their time and it was already 10 o’clock at night. They all ate a quick last minute snack before heading straight to bed, muttering to each other quick goodnights. 

Walking into their room Taehyung and Jungkook taking turns in going into the restroom while the other changes. They are boyfriends, but they haven’t gone further than just kissing and cuddling. There were times where things would get out of hand and Taehyung is usually the one to stop it. Jungkook never complained, understanding where Taehyung was coming from. He never pressured him on anything, always making sure he didn’t make him feel any sort of discomfort, and Taehyung always denied it. Jungkook to Taehyung is an angel. Sure sometimes he’ll be a devil, but he was mostly sweet and kind to him. 

Taehyung was already laying on the bed on his left side, not fully covered with the blankets. He was wearing his BT21 TaTa pajamas, with Jungkook wearing his own Cooky pjs. Jungkook immediately snuggled up closely to Taehyung, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close. They would usually talk ‘till the crack of dawn, but this time, they were both tired with the events of today. So they welcomed sleep with open arms.

\-------

When Taehyung had woken up, he noticed Jugkook was not beside him, but rather a note. With groggy eyes, he took the note and opened it, inside reading:

“Went out with the hyungs at the market. Will be back soon. I love you 

-Jungkookie”

He at least now knew where he was. Getting up with little effort and stretching out, he started heading downstairs. From the balcony he noticed that he wasn’t the only one in the house, Jimin and Yoongi were there preparing breakfast on the table for all three of them. Jimin noticed him first and with a wide smile motioned him to sit down.

“I was just about to get you.” Jimin said as he placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

Yoongi sat opposite of him and of course Jimin sitting beside him, food in front of them both. “Mm, Good morning Hyungs.” They both replied back before digging into their food.

“I thought we didn’t have food and that's why the members left.” Taehyung asked, now realizing that something was a tad bit off.

Yoongi didn’t bother to look up at him like Jimin had while replying “We only found a half of a carton of eggs. They were about to expire so we were lucky. The ones that we’re eating right now are the last ones.” 

Jimin only nodded, confirming his boyfriends’ explanation. They all went back to eating before Taehyung asked one more question, stopping himself from taking another bite. “Did the others eat before leaving?” He had a concerned look.

Yoongi finally looked up at the younger and smiled. “Don’t worry, Tae. They did.”

Taehyung was always one of selflessness, that’s one of the things the members love most about his humble personality. There have been several occasions where his trait got him into trouble. But even so, he keeps doing it no matter what. Yoongi just hopes that he would keep his trait but know when to use it when necessary. Although he’s sure that won’t happen and is just worried he’ll end up getting hurt. Shaking the thought away, he went back to eating.

The youngest of the two had finished his breakfast before them. Standing up with a plate in hand, he placed it inside the sink and turning to face the two. Jimin had his phone out while Yoongi was still slowly eating.

“I’ll be upstairs taking a nap. If you need anything just wake me up.” 

The others nodded and that’s all he needed before heading back upstairs to his room. He decided to change first since Jimin and Yoongi already were and he didn’t want to be lazy, only in his pajamas. He changed into a white loose blouse and light blue jeans. He wasn’t going out but, really, he brought clothes as if he was on an expensive tour. 

He hadn’t even bothered making the bed, so he just flopped on the messy sheets. He couldn’t sleep for a few minutes, trying to find a comfortable position and when he did, he was out like a light.

\-------

Yoongi and Jimin didn’t do much after Taehyung had left the room, other than wash dishes and sit in the living room watching TV. Yoongi had his arms around his boyfriend's waist, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing on right now. 

He glanced at a clock on a table. 10:27 am. Two hours have passed since the others went to get more food. They should be arriving in another hour or so. 

Hearing a loud knock made both of the males jump at the sudden interruption. Yoongi got up from his position and walking towards the door. It could be the members not being able to open the door with their hands full of groceries. The problem is, when he opened the door, he wasn't met with the members but rather other people dressed in all black covered from face to toe, not revealing their identities. One of them spoke.

“Hello sir, we are from the air conditioning company. We come here once a month to check up on them to see if they are working perfectly fine.” The male had a deep gruff voice.

“Hello…” Yoongi didn’t let them in, he could be wrong but his gut feeling was telling him that these men meant trouble. And not the high school fights type of trouble, but actual trouble. 

Another red alarm that set Yoongi over the edge was that they didn’t have air conditioners, (it was weird for Yoongi at first but got used to it after a few hours), they only had fans but that was it. Also, who wears all black when it was hot?

The deep-voiced man tried again but this time, trying to force himself in. “Right so if you’ll excuse-” Yoongi stopped him midway with his hand.

“We don’t have an air conditioner, so no thanks.” Before the other could reply, Yoongi immediately closed the door and locked it. The group of men from outside trying to break down the door.

He looked at Jimin and immediately took his hand, not before quickly turning off the TV, taking him to the kitchen where he grabbed a knife quickly and then hiding in the pantry with his now shaking boyfriend. Yoongi signaled with his finger to his mouth towards Jimin to not make a noise. They finally heard the door open and then closing it. He was surprised they did it without actually breaking it down.

“Call the others. Warn them about this and tell them to call the cops.” Jimin said with wide eyes. Yoongi went to reach for his phone in his back pocket but didn’t feel it. He looked at Jimin with terror.

“I don’t have it… It’s on the couch.” Jimin let out a shaky breath and hand running through his hair.

They only heard a few mumbling noises before silence. That is until- 

“Hyung?”

Jimin and Yoongis’ heart stopped.

\-------

Taehyung was peacefully sleeping when suddenly he was jolted awake by a sudden bang from downstairs. Thinking the members came back, he decided to see if they didn’t fall and get hurt. He walked out rubbing his eyes before yelling out a “Hyung?”

He received no response which made him pout. He walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen, not seeing anyone in the living room. He looked towards Jin’s and Namjoon’s room and saw the door slightly opened. He remembered the door being wide open from the morning, and he’s sure Yoongi and Jimin wouldn’t dare go in. Without walking further he called out.

“Jin hyung?” No response. “Jin Hyung this isn’t funny..”

He took a sharp intake of breath. “Yoongi hyung? Jimin hyung?” Again no response.

_ Maybe they went out for a walk. Yeah, that has to be it.  _ But before he could do or say anything else, there was a cloth over his eyes. He started struggling to try to break through the strangers grasp, he yelled, kicked, punched in all directions, but to no avail. He didn’t have any muscle and the other did, he had a very slim chance of getting away. He still tried though, not wanting to give up for his freedom. “You better settle the fuck down if you know what’s good for you.”

At that, he stopped, even stopped breathing for a second. The stranger chuckled, probably happy Taehyung obeyed him. Taehyungs’ heart was racing a mile a minute, he was so scared, scared that his hyungs might be hurt, that he might get hurt. But he was mostly curious, curious as to why this was happening to him. He didn’t do anything wrong so why? His thoughts were interrupted by the stranger.

“Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. If you don’t come out this instant, your friend is the one who’ll pay.”

Taehyung froze. How did he know his friends' names? What was he gonna do to him if they don’t come out..?

\-------

“Yoongi we have to go.” Jimin whispered as quietly as possible.

Yoongi shook his head. “We can’t risk it, Chim… I’m sure they seriously won’t hurt Tae…”But he wasn’t so sure if they would or not. He really wants to go out, but if they do, how would they get help? How would they warn the others?

“3”

Yoongi and Jimin both shared a look of horror. Fuck.

“2”

“Yoongi please.” This time Jimin looked at the verge of tears. Yoongi didn’t know what to do. He never ever had to make a life-death situation. 

“1”

Before Yoongi or Jimin had time to react they heard Taehyung. “Wha- Wait. Please- let go! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t do this! Please! Let go!” And soon after they heard a heart-wrenching scream and a crack. Jimin flinched and soon tears came out. Yoongi felt his heartbreak, hearing Taehyung cry, through their hiding spot made it all worse. Yoongi should be protecting his dongsaeng and instead is hiding like a fucking wimp. 

“Let’s go, Jimin.."

Jimin only nodded, tears streaming down, and opened the pantry, finally walking out. Yoongi still had a knife, he thought it would be best hiding it, that way at any giving moment, he would attack. Walking towards the living room, he saw more than what he was at the door, around ten people. He immediately searched for Taehyung to make sure he was alright but regretted it the moment he spotted him. 

Taehyung was still crying hysterically, with his eyes covered but that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that his leg was bent in a way that it shouldn’t. He heard Jimin whimper and he looked away.

“Yoongi, Jimin. Nice of you to finally join us.” He looked towards the guy he supposes is the leader and gave him a glare. He had the audacity to smile. Fucking smile.

He didn’t say anything though, afraid of what they’ll do. “Please, do sit down.” the stranger motioned to the couch. Yoongi hesitantly tried going with Taehyung, that way he could console the other, but another guy stopped him before he could, by blocking the weeping Taehyung out of his site. 

He only scoffed and sat on the other couch, Jimin following right after. “So I’m sure you three are wondering why we’re here and all.” Jimin looked down not wanting to make eye contact while Yoongi did the opposite. Looking at the ‘leader’ straight in the eyes while nodding. “Well, all will be answered when the rest get here.”

Without waiting for an answer, the leader turned around away from them and started talking to one another. Yoongi wanted nothing else other than going to Taehyung and take care of him, but they were still blocking his way. He looked at the group and saw that they were way too immersed in their conversation. Turning over to Jimin, he discretely took out the knife and made eye contact with him. 

Jimin was confused at what he was implying, but soon after his eyes widened in fright and started shaking his head. Jimin grabbed his arm and tugged at it as if saying ‘you’re crazy’. Yoongis’ face softened and whispered softly.

“I have to try… If I don’t then who knows what they would do when the others get here?”

“Yoongi, please… Think this through... “ Jimin said in a hushed tone careful as to not catch the attention of the others. “What if you fail? Then what?”

Yoongi went silent and gave a light frustrated groan. “We have to try... You’ll get Tae while I do this and run out of here as quick as you can.“

Jimin didn’t like the idea one bit, but he did want to try it. For Tae and for the others. “Alright fine… But I’m telling you now that I don’t like it... “

Yoongi nodded towards him, knife in hand, and took a deep breath. He prayed that whoever was watching down on him would help him through and actually make it. Before he could hesitate any further, he lunged forward to the closest one he could get too. He plunged the knife on his back and the man let out a scream catching the others attention. He took the knife out before attacking another, this one was in aftershock after what Yoongi did. Probably thinking he wouldn’t be so stupid to do such a thing.

Yoongi is willing to take risks for the others, even if it was stupid as hell. Looking over at Jimin, he saw that he had Taehyung on his back, careful with his broken leg. But that was a mistake turning his back on the others because soon after he was tackled, chest to the floor. 

“Jimin! Go! Run!” He knew Jimin was struggling, Taehyung was taller and a tad bit heavier than him, so they couldn’t move as quick as he wanted to, Two people held him while another took the knife out of him. He saw four others take Jimin and Taehyung apart. Jimin threw a punch and it landed on the tallest one on the stomach. He winced and Jimin was held by the legs and arms. Taehyung didn’t struggle at all, only gave a single cry.

Yoongi felt weak, defenseless and useless. What made him think this was a good idea? Sure he got two but that was out the ten. He sure was stupid. Now he put them all in grave danger.

“You know Yoongi… I really trusted you three to not escape.” The leader motioned for the two that were holding him, to pick him up. Yoongi didn’t bother saying anything and only trying to glare his way out of it. “Yet, you gave me the biggest disappointment of my life.” He gave a small cackle. “Did you really think you would escape? One out of all ten of us? Wow, you really are an idiot.” 

Yoongi only put his head down in hame while gritting his teeth. Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he let out a heaving breath. The leader motioned to the people behind him. He couldn’t tell what it was. Another sharp pain coursed through him, but this time on the back of his head and the next thing was, everything went black.

\------------

“Yoongi!” 

Jimin cried out to him as he watched him fall unconscious to the floor. He knew it was a bad idea, now they were hurting his boyfriend. He was sure he would have a beating also.

He saw the man walking towards him and started moving his arms, well, trying. The group with him had a strong grip. “We’re sorry, please. We won’t do it again.” He gave pleading eyes to him but he knew it was useless. He knew they just wanted them all to suffer no matter what way it was. His breathing got a bit quickly with each step the man was taking.

“People always say that, Jimin. But you guys might find a way to escape. And we really can’t have that.” He looked at the others, the way he did with Yoongi. ”You guys can do whatever you want with him. Boss really only cares for Taehyung.” 

He heard Taehyung's breath catch in his throat. “What are you gonna do to him?” 

The man only smirked his way and walked up to Taehyung. He grabbed his chin and made him face him. He took off his blindfold and started caressing his face softly. “Boss was right… You’re very beautiful…” 

“Don’t touch him!” Jimin yelled. 

With his response, he received a slap across the face. “And who the fuck do you think you are?”

He snapped his fingers and the others formed around him, now throwing punches at him. Jimin felt immense pain. “No please! Leave him alone! Please!”

That was all he heard before he fell unconscious from the pain.

\------------

Taehyung saw how the group put both Yoongi and Jimin onto the couch, with Yoongis’ head laying on top of Jimins’ lap. He noticed blood was seeping out of Yoongi’s scalp and winced. 

Jimin also had drops of blood falling from his lip. He saw a few bruises started forming all over his body. Taehyungs’ tear-streaked face was now dry, but his eyes weren’t. He started crying again from fear. His vision was blurry but he saw the leader with the blindfold. In an instant, he couldn’t see anything but felt the blindfold tight around his eyes. 

“Set him down beside the chimney. He won’t try to escape because of his leg. Besides, he’s a scaredy cat. Won’t even try anything.”

He usually wasn’t, this situation would scare anyone. Keeping his mouth shut, he felt them move him from in front of the door to the chimney. When they settled him down, he felt a shot of pain through his, he assumes, broken leg. They didn’t let him down gently. No. They let him down as if dropping an object. Tears were still flowing down as he put himself in the corner, cuddled up as if protecting and creating a barrier around himself.

“Oh lookie. Just in time.”

Taehyung was a bit confused at first. “Taehyung.” He froze, the voice was close by him. “If you speak to them. Any of them. I will not hesitate to kill them you understand?” Taehyung couldn’t understand why he would go to the extreme as to murder them, but all the while he nodded furiously. “Good.” And with that, he seemed to relax, until he heard footsteps and voices at the door.

\----------

“I can’t believe we spent three hours in the supermarket and only got stuff that would last us for a week.” Jungkook grumbled.

“And half of that time Jin was looking at clothes instead of food. Which is a first.” Jhope added to the statement.

Jin only chuckled while Namjoon rolled his eyes at them. They each were carrying a bag, they weren’t heavy. But he just wanted to go inside and rest.

“Just open the damn door hyung.” 

“Ya! Language!”

“Sorry, he meant: Please open the damn door hyung.” Jungkook said with a smug grin this time. Namjoon and Jhope couldn’t help but snort at his snarky comment. Jin was not amused but still grumbled about being disrespected by the maknaes. He opened the door, he had expected to see Yoongi, Jimin and Taehyung on the couch watching TV, but he hadn’t expected them bruised up and bloodied and only finding Yoongi and Jimin.

“What the fuck?” He immediately dropped the groceries and ran towards them. The others following close behind. Jin shook them until he was able to wake up Jimin. “Jimin what happened?”

“ Why’re you guys like this?”

“Are you okay?”

\-----------

Jimin was still trying to process all of the members' words. Having been hit multiple times could really fuck you up. “Jimin, where’s Tae?” he heard Jungkook asking. His eyes finally widening. Taehyung, what happened to him? Shit, he should warn them, tell them to get the fuck out before it could get worse. But before he could open his mouth, the door slam close, startling everyone, including Jimin.

Too late.

\-----------

“BTS! Thanks for coming, please sit.” 

They didn’t move.

Jimin had tried pulling them to sit down. “Guys… Please do as he says.” Still, nobody moved an inch. Jin only looked at him in confusion. Why was Jimin so scared? Why was there a man in black clothing? Where was Taehyung? Why is Yoongi bleeding? Just what happened?

They all saw the mans eyes turn from soft looking to deadly in an instant. “No?” The four members only stared at them. Jimin frantically tried to make them sit. “Alright have it your way.” He immediately took a knife out and that’s when they stiffened. He was walking to his left with the members' eyes following his every movement. Jimin whipped his head to his direction and saw all of the group there, but behind them, he noticed a shaking figure. Taehyung. “Wait no! They’ll sit down! We’ll listen!” But the man only ignored his pleads, brushing past the group. The members still haven't spotted Taehyung.

“Jimin what-?” 

Jhopes sentence was cut short with a scream interrupting. The member's heart ached as they heard Taehyung still screaming. Jungkook immediately tried going towards him but was immediately stopped by Jimin. 

“Jimin let me go! I need to go to him!” 

“You’ll only make it worse! Yoongi and I already tried! That’s why we’re like this! Jungkook… there really isn’t much we can do…” The screaming didn’t stop. Jungkook felt anger, towards himself and towards the people doing this. Why didn’t they just listen and sat the fuck down? He was the reason Taehyung was getting hurt. 

Jin and Jhope had tears in their eyes. Jimin only had his head down. Naamjoon had a saddened look on his face and Jungkook was fuming.

After a few minutes, they could only hear Taehyungs’ soft whimpers of ‘I’m sorry’s’. Jungkook's heart clenched, he shouldn’t say sorry to them, to the members. He’s the one who should apologize to him.

The man emerged from his previous position, with Taehyung over his shoulders. He couldn’t see much of him but he noticed his leg was in an awkward position and his white shirt was now covered in blood. 

“Are you ready to obey or are we gonna have more consequences?” The members shook their heads, slowly but also quickly, hurrying to sit down. The man lightened up. “You see? It wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

The others didn’t get to answer him as he just started talking once again. “Since everyone is here now, I’ll explain our motives. But first, there are rules.” Jungkook didn’t like where this was heading, he’d have to get into contact with the police or his manager in some way. “Don’t disrespect us. No contact with anyone else other than you guys, we will give you that privilege, we aren’t monsters.” He paused for a moment, looking at Taehyung and then the others. “Well except for this guy. He will not be able to talk to you guys.” The members' eyes widened, Namjoon was about to protest until he decided against it. “You will not be left alone, someone will be with you at all costs. And lastly, don’t try to escape. That’s what you’re friends tried to do and look what happened.” He motioned for the two injured boys. “Now. Any questions?”

“Why can’t we talk to Taehyung?” Jungkook asked with a bit of anger in his voice. 

The man had smiled wickedly at that. “You see my dear friend,” Jungkook grimaced, “From what we gathered over the months, we noticed that all of you have an incredibly big weak spot for him. So we decided, why not take him away from you all. That way you could all forget about him, and think that he never existed! He’s only making you guys weak. That way he won't be a burden to you guys.”

The members all shook their heads while Jungkook yelled: “He was never a burden and he will never be!” The others nodded in agreement.

The man then sighed before placing Taehyung down. They finally noticed that his eyes were covered and he had a gash on his back. Before they knew it, Taehyung was slapped across the face.

Jungkook had enough of the guy. Standing up he went towards him and immediately landed a punch on him. “Jungkook!” Soon after, the mans group grabbed him by the arms. He didn’t struggle at all knowing he would make it worse for Taehyung and himself, and that’s the last thing he wants. He noticed the man was smiling sheepishly. Jungkook had his heart racing like crazy. Just who was this guy? He noticed the guy had a gun in his left hand. Shit.

He raised it up to Jungkooks leg, he was waiting for the pain to come, closing his eyes. After waiting for a few minutes, he opened his eyes, but as soon as he opened he closed then as there was a loud bang and now a bullet in his leg. “Fuck!”

“Jungkook!” Taehyung had cried out, he didn’t make an effort on moving towards him, not really being able too with the lack of seeing. 

Jungkook didn’t cry, for the sake of the members and Taehyung. All he really wanted to do was beat the shit out of the guy. “You see what I mean? You guys will only get hurt because of him. I’d say forget all about him man, he’s not worth it.”

Jungkook only got angrier at that. “You’re wrong. Taehyung is worth it and so much more.”

He noticed Taehyung visibly relaxing at his words. The man didn’t listen to him but he didn’t care. As long as Taehyung knew that they weren’t gonna leave him. “Suit yourself.” He turned to a different man. “Kavo. Make sure they stay in the living room at all costs. Put some of you’re men to surround the area. And put Taehyung where we originally put him. I’m gonna go take a short break.” Kavo, as he now knew the name, did as he was told with the man leaving. He quickly turned to Taehyung and whispered an ‘I’m sorry’. Taehyung tried to reach towards him to say it was okay. But immediately retracted, remembering the threat. 

They put them both to the original spots and the members immediately went to console him, saved from Yoongi, who still hasn’t woken up. Jimin looked at him with a small sad smile. Jin was cuddled up with Namjoon and Jhope was nervously biting his nails, not saying anything since the encounter. Namjoon, not looking up from Jin, whispered. “Taehyung will be okay Jungkook.” 

He wanted him to promise, but he knew that a promise like that, may not be kept. They all looked towards Taehyung, seeing him shaking, and sniffling. They wanted to take his pain away, but at this rate, more pain might be added, not only to him but maybe the others too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taehyung is my boyfriend. What makes you think we'll stop talking to him, let alone look at him, even if he can't hear us?" Jungkook argued angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Saturday but a lot of shit happened and I got so busy :'(.
> 
> Also! I am thinking of adding smut! Idk it depends on how it goes and if I like it. But yeah... The names are from famous criminals the FBI agents are trying to catch btw!

Yoongi woke up with a groan and a throbbing pain in his head.

“Careful… Don’t move too much, Hyung.”

He had heard a soothing voice with a hint of pain edged in it. “Taehyung…” He said it so lowly, he wasn’t sure if the others had heard him at all.

“What?”

He finally decided to open his eyes. When he did so, it was dark, but a small tint of light came from his left. He saw the guys hovering over him. Jimin's face was closest to him and he felt him move his legs lightly, making a shock of pain shoot through his body and head.

“I’m sorry.” Jimin said with a soft voice.

Yoongi made an effort to sit up. “Careful hyung.” He heard Namjoon say and nodded slowly.

“‘M fine” He mumbled. Lips dry with the lack of hydration. Fully sat up, he looked around and saw everyone but Taehyung. “Taehyung… Where’s Taehyung?”

He was panicking. The only thing he did was fuck it up before passing out. He saw Jimin and he wasn’t looking too good with all those bruises. But the fact that Taehyung wasn’t there with them was scaring him a lot. He noticed most of the guys face falter but Jungkooks face was one of fury. He didn’t talk or anything but he did lift up a hand towards his right, Yoongi's left. Taehyung was there, blindfolded, blood dried on his shirt and leg extended outward as too not hurt it. He couldn’t see him but he was sure he was sleeping.

“Tae-”

“We can’t talk to him hyung…” Jungkook said. “They’ll hurt him even more if we do.” This time, Jungkook looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Yoongi sighed sadly at the new revelation. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt a knot. “The fuck?” He took his hand away from his scalp and saw just a bit of dark red. Blood. Looking towards Jimin lap he also saw blood on it, although now it was drying up.

“The guy hit you pretty hard on your head. We didn’t think you’d wake up, to be honest…” His boyfriend said in a whisper.

“How long have I been out?” Yoongi asked.

“Not long. A few hours maybe.”

“Jesus…” They were in the living room, he now noticed why everyone was whispering. There were two men standing by the door, guarding it. A man was by Taehyung. He doesn’t know how he missed him when he looked in that direction.

It was night outside. Well, at least it was what he could gather with the darkness from outside. He looked around to see a few more men in the dining table, that was where the light was coming from. The men were discussing within themselves, something that he could not pick up on.

“We should sleep. We all had a long day…” He heard Jin suggest.

The members all nodded in agreement. Yoongi laid down in his previous position on top of Jimin's thighs. He didn’t want to sleep. Not after seeing Jimin so bruised, Jungkook bleeding from his leg, and Taehyung looking so frightened even with the blindfold on.

He decided to just stare off into space, maybe even keep an eye out for the rest of the members. He soon heard the soft breathing of the others, and one snore from his leader. He smiled softly, at least they looked at peace despite the situation they were in. His eyes darted to the figure in front of Taehyung. He tensed as he saw him take off his blindfold and heard him whispering things to him. Taehyung whimpered a few times as he did so. He suddenly felt dizzy, he saw stars around his eyes. And just like that, he was out like a light.

\---------------------

“Boss decided to spare your pathetic leg and decided to put it back to how it was.” 

Taehyung whimpered as he heard the man's menacing words. There was gonna be more pain involved. He already felt exhausted and ready to pass out at any moment because of it. 

“He also wanted your blindfold off since it was pretty useless.” He heard as he felt someone take his blindfold off. He inspected the man and was surprised to see no mask was covering his face. He always thought they would be covering up as to not give away their identities or anything that could be used against them. They probably didn’t want to be as slick as he thought. Or they just couldn’t breathe under the masks. Before he can dwell on it any further, he was immediately slung over the other's shoulders, letting out a small shriek of surprise. 

He lifted his head up just in time to see the others sleeping peacefully. His eyes immediately landed on his boyfriend, though. He wanted to be with him again. Longing to feel his lips against his. To be wrapped around his arms in a protective way. He just wanted to spend more time with him.

Taehyung was interrupted from his thoughts when he was propped down on a chair in the dining room. He finally saw the whole group. Well, minus the two that were guarding the door. They all looked pretty intimidating and buff. That’s probably why nobody could do much while struggling and the guys only moved an inch when they did. 

“Taehyung.” He whipped his head to the right so fast, he thought it snapped for a moment there. “This is gonna be pretty simple and straight to the point. We place your leg back and you do as we say.”

_ Don’t I do that already?  _

He wanted to retaliate but instead kept his mouth shut. Leaving the other to keep talking. “ You’ll make breakfast for the thirteen of us. You’ll give your members as little as possible. With how bratty you all have behaved, I don’t think they deserve it at all. But I guess I’ll let it slide since I need you all alive.”

Taehyung was conflicted on asking his question that he had on the tip of his tongue. Would they hurt him if he spoke? What if he wasn’t allowed too? Oh, fuck it. “What about me…?”

“Pardon?” The leader had an unreadable expression.

“When am I gonna be able to eat?” He said louder.

The whole group turned to each other silently nodding. “You’ll eat at night. And that's if we’ll let you because there’s not enough for everyone.”

He felt his world crumble, he had to go a day without eating? He really couldn’t complain since he would be eating even just a little. It’s not much but it’s something. Sighing, he nodded. He saw the leader leaving towards the master bedroom, the room that would’ve been Jins and Namjoons. He came back after a few minutes holding two things on either hand. On one hand, it looked like a collar that he was holding, like a dogs type. He couldn’t see the other object. Standing in front of him, he saw them clearer. He first saw a pair of earplugs on his left hand. And on the right, his eyes widened, was an electric shock collar. 

“We’ll put these things on you. The earplugs are so you won’t be able to hear a thing, no voices, birds, sounds. Nada. Zero.” The man used hand motions as he explains the usage of the cursed things. “We’ll be able to hide them with your earplugs so don’t worry.”

That was the least of his worries. He was more concerned about not hearing again. He might be stuck with them for the whole month before his managers would come to their rescue. Hell, if he doesn’t, it might be more than a year. 

“The collar is for your voice. You are not to talk, speak. Not to me, my group, or your members. If you do, a shock of the third level will course through your body. There are in total five. Of course, the fifth one being the most painful one.”

He kept looking back and forth from the collar to the spawn of satan. At that point, he just wanted to scream, punch, kick, anything. They were gonna treat him like some slave. He just wanted to let out his frustration.

Taehyung felt tears form at the corner of his eyes as he thought more and more of it. He won’t be able to listen to his members again, nor talk to them. That rule has already been made, but getting by doing so is just another level of shit. 

“It’s alright, Taetae.” He heard the leader say teasingly in a baby voice. The others laughing right behind him. “At Least you’ll be able to see them.” That half was true, but he just wanted his life to go back to normal. Be at the dorm goofing around with his members. Make mischievous decisions with his boyfriend and best friend. Hear Jins lame dad jokes and Yoongi complaining about the hard choreography. See Namjoon destroying things, and seeing Jhopes bright smile, even the sun is jealous by it. 

“Any last questions?”

“What are your names? How will I know if you need something with my ears covered? Why are you doing this? Why-” Taehyung was cut off.

“Woah Woah Woah… chill for a moment babes.” He cringed at the pet name that was used towards him. He didn’t like it. The only person he allowed to use that pet name was Jungkook. “This man right here is Crips, Spades, James…” The last name caught his attention. It wasn’t like the others. He tuned out the other names as he stared at the ‘James’ man. He was staring back with as much intensity but with a small smirk. He had muscular arms, a bit more than necessary. A few tattoos running across his arms and neck. He felt extremely uncomfortable under his stare. “And I’m Molasses.”

Taehyung turned to Molasses. “It suits you.”

“Why thank-”

“Cause you’re molesting us.” He was quickly grasped by the shirt collar, immediately having the men face up close.

“Listen here you little shit. You better be glad we’re not killing you. And just because you won’t be talking anymore in a few minutes, doesn’t mean you have the right to say shit.” Molasses let him go. “We’re also fixing your god damn leg. James, hold him still. And make sure he keeps his mouth shut.” 

Strong arms held him captive in the chair, he didn’t squirm or anything. Having already given up a while ago. He saw two others, Coleman and Ajax, he thinks those are their names, grabs his foot before pulling on it with much force. Taehyung's eyes widened with the pain. He felt like he was splitting in half. The tears he was holding in were now freely cascading down his face, eyes firmly shut. He was trying to pull his leg away, it is helping to place it back., but he was mostly doing it to try and get it away from their grasp.

After a few minutes of pulling, he finally heard a pop and felt a throbbing pain. He was let go and immediately the collar was put on him. He saw Molasses having a finger pressed up to his lips, indicating him not to talk. 

“It’s turned on, so don’t talk unless you wanna eat the shocks. In two hours it’s gonna be eight o’clock. You’ll make food and then take it around alright? I don’t care if you limp, just do it right. Okay?” 

“O-” He was interrupted by a strong shock that immediately cut his response.

Molasses sighed and rolled his eyes. He got the earplugs from the dining table and put them in both of Taehyung's ears. Once he knew they were well adjusted, he started talking to see if Taehyung would turn towards him or make an indication that he heard him. When he didn’t, he gave a smile. 

Taehyung saw that he was talking to someone to his side. He so desperately wanted to know what it was. Now that one of his senses were gone, he started being more alert on his surroundings. He still felt the presence of James right behind him and he doesn’t know if that should be a good thing or bad. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a dress displayed in front of him. It was a maid outfit. He blushed furiously before looking at Molasses in the eye with a questioning look. 

“You’re gonna be wearing this the whole time you’ll do our services. Not that you can hear me but…” He threw the outfit over him and landed on his head. 

Taehyung stood up slowly, trying to put some weight on his broken leg but immediately regretted it and sat back down. James grabbed him by his sides and slung him over his shoulder. What was up with everyone carrying him like a bag? He noticed that James was taking him to the master bedroom. 

Once they entered, James closed the door before setting him down, not so gently on the bed. Taehyung noticed his lips moving but didn’t hear anything because of the earplugs. James started getting frustrated, at least with what Taehyung saw, and instead, went to pull Taehyung’s shirt over his head. Taehyung struggled to keep his shirt on him. He didn’t want to be humiliated like that. Getting undressed by someone that wasn’t his boyfriend, someone that didn’t have good intentions with him.

After a few minutes, James gave up with a sigh and instead started signaling. He signaled first to the outfit and then to Taehyung, indicating him to put it on. Taehyung got what he was trying to say but instead of jumping right into it and changing, he shyly fidgetted around. He knew James wasn’t gonna leave and they were just wasting time, but he just didn’t want to be watched.

James finally got the memo and turned around with a roll of his eyes. Taehyung quickly took off his shirt and put on the outfit over his jeans. He stood up in one foot and carefully took his pants off. Once he was done, he sat back down onto the bed and waited until James turned around.

Taehyung moved around the squeaky bed to get his attention. When he got it, he nodded as an ‘I’m done’. James nodded back and headed straight to the bathroom. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. He still wasn’t comfortable with him, but then again it wasn’t as bad as when they were in the dining room. Right there he was looking at him with lustful eyes, but in the bedroom, he had like a tiny bit of softness. 

The tattooed man came back with a bandage and his eyes lit up a little. James crouched down in front of him and started wrapping the bandage around his broken leg. He winced a few times here and there but decided to relax and grip his own hands. That way he wouldn’t move too much and hurt himself. 

James finished with a light tap on his knee and stood up, Taehyung following close behind. He noticed the dress was way too short for him and it wasn’t covering much, not even his underwear was helping. While he was trying to put the maid outfit a bit lower, James was not so guiltily checking him out while licking his lips. James grabbed one of Taehyung’s hand and started guiding him to the kitchen, while Taehyung had his other hand covering his behind. 

He now had to make breakfast while his ass was out for everyone to see.

\-----------------------

The first to wake up out of the seven was Jungkook, with a beaming pain on his left knee from where he got shot yesterday. He already ripped part of his shirt to stop the bleeding, and it helped a lot. But what really woke him up was the delicious smelling food. He opened his eyes to see that displayed in front of him was a tray full of food: pancakes and eggs. He looked around trying to figure out who put the food on the mug table. When he didn’t get a clue on who did it, he woke up his hyungs up.

When they all woke up, they got confused as to why there was only one tray with little food on it. “Let’s wait a few more minutes and see if any more is gonna come.” Jin suggested.

But after a few minutes of waiting, almost an hour, they notice that the small proportions were for all of them. Jin immediately grabbed the fork and knife and divided it equally for all seven of them. It wasn’t much and they weren’t gonna get full, but it was better than starving to death. 

They all finished their breakfast, licking their plates clean as if they haven’t eaten for days even though it was just yesterday morning. 

“Hey, guys…?” Jimin asked.

Everyone turned towards him with groggy eyes. “Where’s Tae?”

They all turned towards the corner of the room right beside the chimney. And sure enough, Taehyung wasn’t there. Jungkook felt his heart speed up in his chest as his mind started thinking the stuff he shouldn't. He stood up way too fast and felt his world spinning all around him. His hyungs tried to help maintain his balance as he started limping, biting his lip as to not groan in pain, and went to walk off.

“Kookie! Come back!” He heard Yoongi whisper yell as he grabbed him by his wrist. He turned around to face him with a small snarl.

“I need to find Taehyung to make sure he’s okay.” He replied.

“But you’re hurt.” Yoongi argued back. 

Jungkook tried to pull away before another hand was holding him still. He looked over and saw Namjoon looking at him with fierce eyes. “Sit down Jungkook.”

“But Hyung-” Namjoon only shook his head.

“Do you wanna get hurt again? Are you willing to risk your health and the others to try and find Taehyung? I wanna know where he is too, Kook. I want to find him. But what if he’s locked somewhere you can’t be and it was all just a waste of time? You gotta think before you take any actions…” He explained. Sure, he was worried sick about Taehyung, but he can’t risk getting anyone else hurt, more than they already are. 

Jungkook’s shoulders slumped in sadness as he cowered back from his leader. With his head lowered and not saying a word, he decided to sit down. The others were looking with a hint of softness in their eyes. With a loud slam of a door, they all were on alert. 

“Good morning!” The leader from yesterday said all too enthusiastically. The members didn’t respond to him only just staring at him. “We had decided to lift up the rule of you guys not talking to Taehyung. We just thought it was too cruel.” The guys caught on the small teasing note.

“What’s the catch?” 

The other feigned innocence. “Whatever do you mean?”

Jungkook’s chest flared with anger. “There has to be a fucking catch. You can’t just come here the next day and tell us we can talk to him. Not after you fucking slapped him and shot me on the goddamn leg. Not eve-”

“Now, now boy. Would you rather not talk to him at all or what? I will take that privilege away from you again if I have too.” Jungkook shut his mouth after that and only sent glares. “As for your boyfriend… Would you like to see him? “ 

Before the members could note on his suggestive smirk, they all nodded furiously, now on the edge of their seats. The leader nodded behind them and they turned around. Walking out from the kitchen was a furiously blushing Taehyung with a maid outfit holding a tray of food, limping on his way. Jungkook noticed his uncomfortableness and that made him even angrier. The others also noticed this and it just broke them how their dongsaeng was being humiliated in such a way. 

“What the fuck?” Jungkook flared. “Have you no shame? This is just wrong on so many levels. You could get life long imprisonment if you keep this up.”

“That is true. But does it look like I give a damn? I mean look at him.” Jungkook did. “He looks so cute and fuckable at the same time.”

Namjoon and Yoongi both got up, stopping Jungkook on getting closer to the perverted man before he would do something he would regret. “You can’t be saying that shit about my boyfriend! What kind of sick psycho are you?!” He so badly wanted to kill the man right then and there.

The man looked unamused at him before leaving. “Jungkook! Calm down!” Namjoon yelled.

Jungkook still tried to force his way out of their grasps until he heard Jin’s voice. “Tae.”

In front of him, Taehyung was placing another set of food on the mug table. Yoongi and Namjoon both let him go and he practically ran to Taehyung. He looked up in surprise at his boyfriend. “Tae, oh my god…” Jungkook went to hug him but a hand in his chest stopped him. 

Taehyung pushed him away looking down. “Tae? Babe?” Jungkook wanted him to look him in the eyes.

“He can’t hear you.” He heard a distinct voice say. Turning around he saw a tattooed man come up to him.

“What do you mean he can’t hear?” Jungkook asked.

“He just can’t. Molasses gave him something so he won’t hear you, me, or anything else.” Jungkook mentally cursed. He knew there was a catch to all of it. "I think it's better if you all cut ties with him."

The members call gasped at that. 

"What makes you think we'll do that?"

"Tae is family we won't do it."

"Taehyung is my boyfriend. What makes you think we'll stop talking to him, let alone look at him, even if he can't hear us?" Jungkook argued angrily. He started noticing how Taehyung was walking away from him and the others. "Tae-." An arm stopped him.

"Just... Let him go." Were the tattooed man's last words before he also left, trailing behind Taehyung. Leaving the members and Jungkook shocked in bewilderment.

Who was that man anyway? And who did he think he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! 2 more chapters to go!!!!
> 
> Btw I have two stories already in mind:
> 
> 1) Where Taehyung is an alien escaping from his home planet with his best friend, Jimin who can speak multiple languages, because he’s a wanted criminal in his world. He stumbles upon, Jeon Jungkook a college student, who helps him hide without him knowing. 
> 
> 2) Taehyung is a werewolf who helps Jungkook from getting mobbed. After that, Taehyung can't help but follow him wherever he goes.
> 
> What do ya'll think? Please tell me in the comments which one I should start next!!!! thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!!! Double upload :3 Ik I said 4 chapters but something else came up and sooooo I'm writing it lol but yeah... thanks for reading!!!! <33

_**A/N: When it's italicized with '' those at the end, that means they are thinking.** _

_**When it's italicized ONLY then that's sign language. Thanks!!** _

 

That’s how the days would go. Taehyung would bring them food with his head down, not speaking a word to them. And the members trying to communicate with him. It felt suffocating, not hearing him laugh, not seeing him smile. They also noticed the big buff, tattooed man wasn’t leaving Taehyung’s side ever since their encounter. He also always had a hand supporting him from the back. Jungkook didn’t like it at all.

The members, except for Jungkook, had given up on trying to get his attention. Jungkook was being very stubborn about it. The tattooed man had an annoyed expression every time Jungkook would try anything. One day, he had enough.

“Could you just give up?” The tattooed man snarled as he saw Jungkook once again holding Taehyung by the shoulders to speak to him. “It isn’t gonna work. Aren’t you frustrated? Tired of trying?”

Jungkook shook his head as he shot him an equally angry look. “Of course not. I’ll never stop trying. No matter what you say or do. I’m never gonna give up on Tae.” They had a moment of a staring contest. 

“You’re really starting to piss me off.”

“You piss me off by just being here. You ain’t special.” Jungkook retorted back.

“Oh yeah? Well-” 

“Will you both shut the fuck up?” They both turned wide eyes towards Jin. “You both act like bratty six-year-olds.”

The tattooed man scoffed. “Whatever.” He took Taehyung from Jungkook’s grasp and took him away. Jungkook wanted to retaliate but instead, shut up. He sighed before walking back to the couch. 

“Jungkook-.” 

He put his right hand up as him blocking him from speaking any further, trying his hardest to hold back the tears. “Just… Don’t hyung... “ The members looked at him with a look of pity. They weren’t gonna pressure him any further and instead only got closer to him. They instantly took him into a group hug and that’s when he burst into tears. 

They didn’t talk to him. Letting him just do as he pleases, letting it all out. This vacation turned into a nightmare for all of them. And every time they fell asleep, they would always want to wake up so they could be back in their dorms. But it never happened. For three weeks, they were living like this. They started losing a lot of weight, with how much food they got. They couldn’t complain, though, with how much differently Taehyung looked. His puffy cheeks turning hollow and skinny. The dress that fit him just right was now way too loose. They were worried that he wasn’t eating enough, even though he’s the one that makes them breakfast and dinner.

Jungkook finally calmed down after a few minutes and words of comfort. 

“Kookie.” He looked up at Jhope with teary eyes. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m sure we’ll find a way out of here. Manager Sejin might call us in a few days and once he realizes we aren’t answering… He’ll know something is wrong. So let's just wait for a little while more, yeah?” Jhope whispered towards him. Jungkook hesitated but nodded nonetheless. Jhope gave him a beaming smile, which made the others also want to smile. The power of the sunshine man himself.

“Wait… Call?” Jin asked suddenly.

“Yeah?” Everyone looked at the elder in confusion. 

“Oh my god… I’m so dumb” They saw him going to the end of the couch, looking in between the cushions before looking at them with the biggest smile. Looking at the men guarding the door, he made sure they were turned away from him. They were talking amongst themselves. Jin smiles at that and took out the phone that was in hiding.

Everyone gasped. They wanted to cheer, throw a party right then and there. But they kept quiet. Jin quickly put his phone in his back pocket, fixing his shirt to be over it so it wouldn’t be shown.

“Let’s wait until night. That way fewer people would be watching over us.” He whispered.

The others nodded in agreement. They might actually have a way out of the hell hole. Hopefully, everything goes well. 

* * *

Taehyung was by the kitchen frame looking over at his members. He saw them comforting his boyfriend and he felt a wave of emotions hit him.

_ 'He probably hates me by now.' _

He felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he immediately whipped around, accidentally hitting his still broken leg. James chuckled a bit and signaled  _ I’m sorry. _

Taehyung smiled lightly. James wasn’t a bag guy at all. He actually kept Taehyung company. And his ‘gang members thought it was only to keep him from running away or something. But he actually grew soft on Taehyung, and he was happy that he made a friend. He kept this ‘I’m a big bad guy, fear me’ fiasco with his leader and coworkers. But Taehyung now knew that it was all a fake. 

James also taught Taehyung how to use sign language as a way to speak without using his voice in secret. And surprisingly, Taehyung learned most of it just a few days from being taught. Both him and James were the only ones using the sign language. He’s sure his members would be so proud of him.

His face fell from a smile to a frown. James looked at him worryingly. He grabbed his chin to make him look at him. _Are you_ _ okay? _ James, two other guards, the members, and Taehyung were the only ones in the house at that moment. The gangsters, he decided to call them, went to get more food. 

Taehyung sighed.  _ I just miss them so much. _

_ I’m sorry… _

Taehyung shook his head.  _ I’m not blaming you.  _ And he wasn’t. He was mostly blaming it on Molasses only. He wanted this to happen and it did. James didn’t have anything to do with it. 

_ Still.  _ James argues frantically as if to prove a point.

_ Have you injured me before?  _ Taehyung asks.

_ No? _

_ Exactly, so you don’t have to apologize for anything. What’s done is done.  _

The conversation ended there. There was no point in it if Taehyung was only going to repeat the same thing. He turned back to his members and now they were smiling at each other. He was confused but shook away any thoughts he had. If they were happy for now then good. And they still had each other. That should be enough.

But Taehyung can’t help but feel jealousy bubbling in his insides. They were together, but he was alone. Sure he had James, but it’s not the same than with his family. His brothers. His lover. His best friend. It just wasn’t fair.

* * *

James saw the tears spilling from his eyes and instantly went to cuddle him close. A hug. It was a little bit awkward since they never hugged before but after a few seconds, he got the hang of it. He completely engulfed Taehyung into his arms. It felt nice.

He heard a loud sob come from him and immediately let go. Just in time of the two guards looking his way. “Is he crying?” 

James noticed the members turn to him also and he got just a tad bit flustered. But managed to put on a blank expression. “No. He accidentally choked on his own spit. Go back to your business.”

And so they did. James didn’t know what else to do. His members were looking at him like they were gonna murder him. And he doesn’t even know why. Maybe because it looked like he hurt him? Maybe because it looked like he was stealing him away from his boyfriend? But he wasn’t. 

He internally groaned. He looked at Taehyung and then his members, who were still shooting daggers at him and then got an idea. He grabbed Taehyung’s face softly and made him look up at him once again. He was softly caressing his thumbs across his cheeks, wiping his tears away. He knew for sure, that now his boyfriend was gonna kill him, but he needed his attention.

_ Stay here. I’ll be back. _

Taehyung sniffed and signed back.  _ Where are you going? _

James smiled at him. He was kind of cute. No homo.  _ Just wait and you’ll see. _

Before he could get a response, he left. He didn’t make eye contact with the others and just kept going. “Mike! Jason! Dudes!” The guards faced him with blank expressions. “Guys, I could watch over them. I know you guys stayed up all night, you guys should rest.”

“That’s okay James.”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Really?” He feigned shocked. “But those bags under your eyes say otherwise. I’m sure you won't last another night."

The two men looked at each other before one of them sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I feel like dropping dead." The other one nodded in agreement.

"Just give me a gun just in case they try something." Mike nodded before giving him his gun. The other guy, Jason, only nodded and headed straight upstairs to catch a bit of sleep.

Once James made sure they were gone, he relaxed. The gun in his hand was now placed on the floor gently. he looked back up at the members who were looking at him as if he grew another head. Ignoring them he went for Taehyung, feeling their eyes on him.  _Let's go with your friends._

_What?_ Taehyung had an extremely confused look.

_ I managed to get the guards away to sleep so you can go spend time with _ _them._ Taehyung took a moment to process his new friend's words. His tears came back again and before he could process his next actions, he was already hugging James. 

James breath hitched a bit before hugging him by the waist. Taehyung pulled away first with a bright smile and signed.  _Thank you so much._

_It's no problem, Taetae._ James signed back with a smile of his own. He grabbed Taehyung's hand before taking him to his friends. Their faces turned from killer mode to softness in an instant. "I thought you guys maybe would want to spend some time with him. He looked pretty lonely with me so..."

All seven, yes including Jungkook, thanked him. "Is it okay if he sits with me?" Jungkook asked timidly. James smiled a bit before looking at Taehyung, who was already looking at him.  _Go sit with your boyfriend._

Taehyung seemed to hesitate a little before standing up and sitting by him, still limping slightly. He and Jungkook seemed to only stare at each other. It felt like hours before Taehyung sprung up and immediately engulfed him in a hug and a few kisses around his face.

All the others looked with fondness and laughed. They were glad the tensed atmosphere was slowly dissipating. Instead of sitting beside Jungkook, Taehyung decided to sit on top of his right thigh. He looked up at James and gave him his big boxy smile.  _ You look cute together. _

Taehyung gave him a sassy smirk and then signed.  _ I know. _

The other members were confused at their small interaction. Jimin decided to speak up. “Is that like a secret language to diss at us or…?” Everyone but Taehyung laughed. “Cause I sure as hell know I look like shit but damn.”

James chuckled. “No, don’t worry. It’s just sign language.”

“Why would Tae need to know sign language?” Yoongi asked.

James pouted a little bit before pointing at Taehyung’s neck. “See that collar over there?” The members turned to look and nodded. Taehyung being a little confused as to why all the attention was on him. “That collar is an electric shock one. It’s kind of like the ones you use to train your dog or something.” The members didn’t say anything, letting James continue his explanation. “This one is a bit more modified. You’ll notice that it’s directly where his vocal cords are. Meaning that if he speaks, he’ll get an electric shock.” 

Nobody spoke a word. All those times that thy thought Taehyung was actually ignoring them was false. They felt quite bad for falsely accusing him. “Every time we go in the room to practice more sign language, he keeps asking for you guys. Sometimes even cries.” 

Jungkook grabbed Taehyungs cheek and directed his lips towards his. Taehyung squeaked in surprise before letting his eyelids fall closed. There was a small series of ‘aww’s and ‘oos'. Pulling away, Jungkook guided their foreheads together, before turning back to look at a smug smiling James.

“Can I ask a question?” Jhope asked.

James nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Does Taehyung…” Jhope got a little fidgety. “Does Taehyung eat?”

Everyone looked at him for an answer. “No… I think he only ate once or twice…”

Taehyung now had his head on his lover's neck, not really realizing that they were observing him. “Did you try and force him to eat?” Jungkook asked. Although he was sure the answer to his question was no.

“I would give him my food for him to eat. But just a day ago I found out that he was serving you guys seconds. My food to be exact.” All the member's heart fluttered. Taehyung was so selfless, still thinking about others in a situation like this. He really was the best.

“Could you tell him that he needs to eat? To not worry about us? His health is so much more important for us.” Jin said as voices of agreement followed behind. 

James nodded at Jin. “I’ll tell him when he tries to do it again.” 

Jin smiled. “Thank you.”

James smiled at them all. A conversation started flowing from there. It was so easy to talk to one another as if he was the 8th member. They didn’t leave anyone out. With James always translating what they were saying to Taehyung, and then translating back something Taehyung had said to them. They even joked with him and all. They now knew why Taehyung was so attached to him.

“He even had the audacity to make faces right behind him. I swear he acts like a shy boy when he gets observed but so confident whenever their backs are turned.” James said while trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, that’s Tae alright.”

A few more barks of laughter were heard until a car door was slammed. Everyone immediately went quiet. James looked at Taehyung before signing him.  _ We have to go now. They’re here. _

Taehyung didn’t want to go but did as told. He got up from his spot on Jungkook’s lap and gave him a slow kiss. This was their last kiss until god knows how long.

Separating, Jugkook caressed his cheek and whispered a small “I love you.” Taehyung obviously did not respond and speed walked straight past the members, waving a quick goodbye before staying in the kitchen.

James picked up the gun that was left on the ground and put on his blank cold stare. “Thank you for taking care of him.” Jungkook said. James nodded and stood by the door. Just as he stopped moving the door swung open, revealing Molasses. 

“James! I didn’t know you were on duty right now.” James shook his head. Seeing the others walk in with bags full of food.

“I’m not. I told the other two to rest and that I’ll take care of the others. They looked dead tired.” James explained.

“I see.” He turned to the members who were ‘sleeping’ and then back to James. “They didn’t cause you any trouble did they?”

James once again denied it. “Okay good. Go get Taehyung. He needs to make food. I’m starving.” Not saying another word, he left. 

He saw Taehyung wasn’t actually in the kitchen but in the master's bedroom sitting on the bed, staring at the door.  _ Molasses sent me to get you so you can make food. _

Taehyung only nodded. Standing up he walked towards the door ready to head out. James stopped him though.  _ Your members told me to tell you to stop giving them your food and to eat. Your health is more important, they said. _

Taehyung smiled but didn’t answer him. 

James could only sigh.

* * *

“I didn’t think James would be a nice guy, to be honest.” Jimin whispered to the group.

“And the fact that he actually let us have time with Tae earned him my respect.” Everyone else nodded at the statement. 

“I just hope he eats. I'm grateful for the gesture but I want him to eat.” Jungkook said this time.

They were interrupted by Taehyung and James. Taehyung set the tray on the mug table with his head down, and James by his side arms crossed. They went back to their original roles. And so did Bangtan. But this time they noticed Tae had a small smile. And Jungkook’s day has been made.

* * *

Jin was furiously trying to find his managers number. The two guards in front of the door, Mike and Jason, had fallen asleep by accident a few minutes ago. He had taken this time to try and all Sejin.

He finally found it after a few minutes and attempted to call him. He started sweating as he was sent to voicemail. He had decided to try again but it was the same result. Bangtan was with him trying to keep an eye out but when they found the older in distress, they can’t help but feel all hope was getting lost.

Finally giving up he placed the phone down. Tears spilling down his cheeks. Namjoon went to comfort his boyfriend until a loud ringing sounded through their ears. All of Bangtan’s heart was pounding as Jin tried to silence his phone. But it was too late, and the guards were woken up with their guns pointing their way.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, don't hate me :')
> 
> Pls, send in requests!!! I would really love to post more Taekook <3\. You could send them to me at https://curiouscat.me/Taekook4ever


End file.
